


City of Lights

by ficteer



Series: break on the willow shore [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Momoe thought, there was more to the Shatterdome than just saving the world. </p><p>[various one-shots set in break on the willow shore-verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. there can't be a fire unless there's a flame

**Author's Note:**

> this au has gotten..... too big ahahhaha...;; [sweats] there are too many things in my head that just aren't making it into the fic. so!!! here's a series of short little things that take place in the pacrim universe. i've left the whole thing unrated, but i'll post a rating at the beginning of each chapter, as well as sort of where it takes place timeline-wise with the main fic.
> 
> rating: G  
> timeline: between chapter 6 and 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au has gotten..... too big ahahhaha...;; [sweats] there are too many things in my head that just aren't making it into the fic. so!!! here's a series of short little things that take place in the pacrim universe. i've left the whole thing unrated, but i'll post a rating at the beginning of each chapter, as well as sort of where it takes place timeline-wise with the main fic.
> 
> rating: G  
> pairing: suyasaka  
> timeline: between chapter 6 and 7

It was the end of another long day when Sakaeguchi finally watched as the elevator doors opened to reveal the familiar and colorful floor bulletin board with dozens of pages stapled to it. He took a quick glance as he passed to make sure nothing super serious was going on, instead finding a new threatening message in the war between someone who ate a brownie out of the communal fridge and a slightly more friendly reminder that no, cats were  _not_  permitted in the rooms.

Finally understanding what the odd smell from the back end was if the last message was anything to go by, Sakaeguchi sighed, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his door with a twist of his wrist. He pushed it open, and stepped into the relative darkness just in time to hear a pathetic groan from the back end of the room.

“Welcome back, Yuuto,” Suyama croaked, and Sakaeguchi smiled past the butterflies flirting with the bottom of his throat as he dropped off his bag on their couch. Usually Suyama was the one to take the top bunk, but for the past couple of days, he’d taken up residence in Sakaeguchi’s bed, which made it very easy for him to sit on what little bit of an edge there was with Suyama sprawled out in his fevered illness, reaching his hand up to press the back of it to Suayma’s flushed forehead. He hummed disapprovingly, the hand then tracing down sweaty skin to cup Suyama’s cheek fondly.

“You’ve still got that fever,” Sakaeguchi said, watching as Suyama nuzzled his face into the palm pressed against it, reaching up and grasping Sakaeguchi’s wrist in a loose hold so he could turn it more to press a kiss to the center of his palm. Warmth spread over every inch of Sakaeguchi’s body at the motion, and he felt himself soften as he bent forward to press a kiss to Suyama’s temple. “Can I get you anything?”

“Glass of water, and then come cuddle with me for a bit. I’m bored out of my mind,” Suyama responded, loosening his fingers as Sakaeguchi pushed off the bed to stand. Unlike the Jaeger pilots further downstairs, they didn’t have their own private kitchens, but they did have glasses, and the sink water out of the bathroom was the same. He grabbed one of the cups he’d given Suyama that morning, padding over to the bathroom. He flicked on the light, wincing a bit as his eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness of the bedroom, and poured out the old water before filling the cup once again. He turned the light back off, watching as Suyama struggled to sit up when he approached. 

“Here,” he said, taking a seat next to Suyama’s hips on the bed and handing him the glass as soon as the other pilot was situated. Suyama took it, and Sakaeguchi exhaled as Suyama took several big gulps. “I heard from Hanai that Mihashi moved in with Abe today,” he said, playing with the hem of his shirt as he talked. “I’m kind of surprised, to be honest, since I thought that they were having so much trouble getting the Drift worked out. Is that normal?”

Suyama shrugged lightly, tapping a finger on the rim of the glass. “If Mihashi is the only one Abe can Drift with besides Tajima, it makes sense to try and get them comfortable enough to make it work,” he answered, taking a slow sip of water. “Marshal has her ways. There’s never not a reason for anything she does. Or doesn’t do.”

“True,” Sakaeguchi agreed, looking from Suyama’s bobbing throat and back down to the floor, jumping when there was a sudden chill on his throat from where Suyama pressed the now-empty cup to sensitive skin. “Sh-Shouji!” Suyama laughed, and Sakaeguchi took the cup with a huff, putting it on the dresser with a pout on his face. As soon as the cup touched the wood, hands tugged on his shoulders, and he went easily, falling in perfect motion next to Suyama’s form. He exhaled onto the collarbones just beneath his mouth, legs moving as he kicked his feet around to get his shoes off, until finally he slipped one of his legs between Suyama’s, letting his arms weave into place and his hands coil into warm fabric. “Get some sleep,” he muttered, feeling the soft brush of lips on his forehead and the vibrations of an acknowledging hum. 

Sakaeguchi closed his eyes, wiggling a bit closer as his fingers tightened and pulled at the fabric beneath them. Another survived Kaiju attack. Another day where he could come back to this room and feel these arms around him. Another day of burying his nose into familiar skin and savoring each rise and fall of the chest that held a still-beating heart. He felt the tears of gratitude, of relief, prick at his eyes, and he furrowed his brow as he pressed his face into Suyama harder, and in turn felt the tightening of the  hands on his back.

“We’re okay, Yuuto,” a comforting voice whispered in his hair. “We’re both okay.”

“I know,” Sakaeguchi responded softly, knowing both that his voice was too muffled to hear and that Suyama would somehow still understand, like he always did. As expected, one of the hands on Sakaeguchi’s back lifted, fingers carding through his hair and massaging the skin of his scalp, minutes passing as Sakaeguchi slowly felt most of the tension seep out of his body through that one comforting touch. He let out one last heavy exhale, prying his face from Suyama’s chest to rest his chin on it instead, eyes peering up to see where Suyama was staring down at him, lips curling into a beautiful smile the moment their gazes met.

“Better?”

“I’m supposed to be comforting  _you_ , you know,” Sakaeguchi responded, and Suyama’s whole body shook with the soft laughter that just barely graced Sakaeguchi’s ears. 

“But you are, Yuuto,” he said, laughing harder when Sakaeguchi groaned, smothering his hot cheeks in Suyama’s shoulder. “… Too much?”

“ _You’re_  too much,” Sakaeguchi pouted, but a quiet calmness came over him, his toes tracing up Suyama’s calf comfortingly as he let his eyes close again, turning his face so that his head was pillowed instead of hiding, and at last, the last string was cut. His day was over, now, and he relaxed completely, feeling the satisfied smile on his relaxing face and feeling the same peace in each sweep of Suyama’s thumb over his shoulder. 

 


	2. things that don't need saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was an ask meme on tumblr and the prompt was 'things you said after you kissed me' for tajihana. somehow my mind went here ahahahaha
> 
> rating: G  
> pairing: tajihana  
> timeline: takes place after chapter 12

It had been difficult, concentrating on the questions the interviewer was asking from behind the little desk they’d set up to make it look like the studio. He answered the questions a second later than was probably completely normal and found himself biting his lip, hoping that it sounded more like he was focusing on his answers and not like he was having a really difficult time _not_ thinking about what had just happened in the elevator.

Tajima wasn’t making it too easy on him, the little shit. More than once, Hanai looked over and found his copilot’s eyes wide and interested on his mouth, smothering what was no doubt a shit-eating grin behind his palm as he turned his face and nodded at a statement the interview said. (What _had_ the interviewer said, he wondered? He nodded, too, hoping he hadn’t just made more of an ass of himself than usual.) As if that wasn’t horrid enough, he found _himself_ staring at _Tajima’s_ mouth, hyper-aware of the fact that it was so _obvious_ Tajima had just been kissed within an inch of his life, and holy shit that little scrape kinda looked like a scrape of teeth (had he used teeth?!) and - oh shit, the interviewer was looking at him again, expectantly, like there was a question he was supposed to answer or something - but then Tajima was talking, and Hanai was safe.

The fifteen minute interview was hell but over soon enough, and it was with legs of jelly he made his way over to Tajima, who look about as ruffled under the collar as if nothing was wrong.

"You okay, Hanai?" Tajima asked, a devious little glint in his eyes. Hanai shot him a sour look, and judging from the bout of laughter that came, Tajima was all-too aware himself of the shit show they’d just broadcasted live to the entire world. 

They returned to the elevator, and Hanai felt overly stiff and warm, eyes locked onto Tajima’s humming, bouncy self in the reflective silver of the doors. He licked his lips, and a mental image flashed in his brain of what would happen if Tajima called his name and he turned just in time for his copilot to pull him by the tie into another mind-numbing smooch. His cheeks burned at the thought, and he looked away immediately, clearing his throat carefully. He studied the line where the ceiling met the wall, counting each breath until the elevator came to a stop and the two of them were finally back on their floor.

Tajima shot out into the hall with quick legs, turning around and walking backwards with a huge grin. “Hanai, come on! I wanna go to the Kwoon Combat Room before Abe and Mihashi take it!”

"How do you… ugh, never mind," Hanai mumbled, following behind until he opened their door. Tajima was already stripped down to his undershirt, his dress pants unbuttoned and unzipped and hanging on him only by his hip bones, fingers working at the buttons on his dress shirt where he was hanging it back up. Hanai stopped, staring at the arc of Tajima’s spine beneath his clothes, the compact fierceness that always felt _right_ , somehow. The same feeling he’d gotten the first time they’d stepped into the ring, so long ago, partnered to others and yet somehow incomplete until they were like this.

"…Hanai?" 

Blinking, Hanai looked to Tajima’s inquisitive face, studied each of his copilot’s freckles. His tongue ran along the roof of his mouth as he weighed all of the words that were running around in his mind, each of the images that he wasn’t quite sure how to put into sentences, the mix of _let’s do that again_ and _what took so long_ and _what does this mean_ swirling and dangerous behind his clenched teeth. 

But then, Tajima tilted his head, blinking once, and in a single gesture that wasn’t even related to the turmoil in his mind, he had his wordless answer, a familiar comfort that for some things, words weren’t as important. His shoulders relaxed in perfect time with Tajima’s equally wordless grin, and his fingers raised to ruffle Tajima’s hair when he passed behind him to get changed as well.

 


End file.
